


Back to the ground, please!

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, Cousins, Father-Daughter Relationship, Formenos, Fourth Age, Funny, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Half-Siblings, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings, Teenagers, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Fëanor gets a crazy idea about his grandchildren again





	Back to the ground, please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts).

> Inspired by this 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak/art/achievements-639462153

Year 81 of the Fourth Age, Formenos: 

While his time in the Halls of Mandos had muted some of his infamous inner fire and pride, there was still times when Fëanor showed why he, before all the drama in the last years before the Darkening of Valinor, also had been known to be somewhat ** _ erratic. _ **

Celebrimbor, who was the only one of his grandchildren to have been alive during that time, suddenly felt that perhaps he should have warned his younger cousins about this side of their grandfather, especially as he found himself looking over the garden fence to his own house and saw a smile on his paternal grandfather that was not good. 

Not in the manner of how he had seemed after the stealing of the Silmarils, but rather that of the old times. 

“Grandfather, wait! Do not try anything crazy now!” Celebrimbor called, picking up his own daughter Frëja in his arms before running after Fëanor in case something had to be prevented. 

“Oh no…!” 

He realized what mistake that was a little too late. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The garden outside the House Maedhros lived in: 

Since it was a such fine day, the three siblings had gone outside to enjoy the summer warmth. Rûsa had just finished with feeding Yuë with the last mashed banana from a small spoon, when Cúwen stopped trying to catch a few butterflies with her butterfly net. 

“Are they too fast for you, little sister?” Rûsa asked, adjusting his hold on Yuë so the nine-months-old infant could watch over his shoulder. 

“No, but they flies so high up in the air...grandpa?!” 

For all of that Rûsa was two meters in height and very muscular on top of it which added to his weight, so did Fëanor somehow manage to pull up his second grandson over his head, Celebrimbor protesting against getting a knee in his stomach as Rûsa landed on him. Cúwen tried to escape, but found herself tossed up on top of her brother. Rûsa narrowly avoided that poor Yuë got squashed between his older siblings. 

“Uff! Grandpa, what are you do-?!” 

But Fëanor only laughed as if he did not hear their voices, and rushed off, carrying all three of them with ease. 

“Moooooooom!! Grandpa have gone crazy!!!” Cúwen called out, getting the attention of Maedhros as they vanished from the garden. 

“Gramps, put us down at once! You will drop us!!” Rûsa shouted, worrying about whatever Fëanor was in his right mind.

“Nope! I did this with all seven of my kids once, you are nothing!” 

And naturally Lindë, the daughter of Maglor and his wife Rainiel, also found herself seized and joining her cousins in the pile somewhere on the streets of Formenos.

“Whoa!” 

Unlike her father who seriously feared to drop her, Frëja found this all a new fun play, happy laughing and waving with her hands as Celebrimbor tried to balance her on one hand. Yuë had difficulty for the very shaky movements despite Rûsa trying to keep him still, and began to look a little green in his face as the banana snack threatened to come up the same way as it had entered. 

“Look!” Fëanor called out to get attention by people around, “ ** _My wonderful descendants!_ ** ” 

Said attention, naturally, also happened to involve some of the mothers to those who was piled up in his hands. And his own wife. 

“Fëanor, no!!” Nerdanel protested at seeing what he was doing, recalling how it had gone that time with their seven children. Maedhros was already running after her father, threatening him in some very colourful words to put down her children  ** _now. _ ** And Narvi, of course, did not find it funny to spot her Elven husband and Dwelf daughter in what could become a dangerous situation. 

“Catch him!!” 

Yuë brought a end of it, by being sick all suddenly. Nerdanel, who was well used to small children who threw up without warning, used the distraction to tackle Fëanor into the central fountain in the main square of Formenos. Although they landed awkwardly into the water when Fëanor was sent in from the side, Celebrimbor and Rûsa quickly pulled up the two toddlers above the surface so they would not get water into the lungs. 

“Grandpa, you are being stupid!” Lindë cried as she climbed out from the fountain, looking very upset over that her newest dress had been soaking wet. Cúwen proved herself to look very alike her mother as she sat up in the water before removed her wet curls from her face and revealed a furious look.

“Da, da, ga, ba!” Frëja babbled, likely trying to ask if they could do this again, as Celebrimbor handed her over to Narvi so he could get out from the fountain without holding his daughter. 

“No, Frëja, we will not do this again, thank you.” 

“Atar, please do not do this kind of stuff out of the blue!” Maedhros scolded, picking up her youngest son from her eldest, all while Yuë started to wail soundlessly against her bosom due to his mutism and upset over what had happened. Nerdanel was already dragging Fëanor away by the ear, not letting him say a word. 

“I hope that he is not going mad again,” Rûsa muttered, taking off his tunic to try and squeeze out water from it. Maedhros rolled her eyes. 

“No, that was a prefect example of how unpredictable he used to be in the past.” 

“Say no more, aunt,” Celebrimbor begged, taking off his wet shoes and socks so he could follow Narvi and Frëja home while being barefoot. Rûsa did the same, while Cúwen and Lindë both had dropped their sandals somewhere during the crazy stunt from their grandfather. 


End file.
